


Horny

by Valid_username_of_chaos



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Fingering, But fanfics do what they want :/, Fingering, I dishonred myself, I dont know what else to say, It was supposed to be about Kayn fapping on the though of Zed breaking him, Kayn is a mess, Kayn is horny, M/M, Masturbation, Mention of Zed/Kayn, Mild Rhaast/Kayn, Rhaast being Rhaast, Rhaast gets kind of horny too, Shame on me, i guess, slight blood play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valid_username_of_chaos/pseuds/Valid_username_of_chaos
Summary: Rhaast watched in silent amusement how the claws roamed over the white canvas, soon blood ran down, dripping in the sheets, and everything seemed so blissful.—Rhaast… —he called out.Neither were sure if it was just to be annoying or if Shieda was really feeling like it, but it made the tough of wanting a body just to be able to pound the moaning mess in the bed as he was craving for appear in the Darkin’s mind.





	Horny

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, it was so not supposed to be like this, but then I put one dialogue of Rha, and bang, it took form on its own.

A broken moan escaped his lips when he _finally_ touched his skin directly. Oh, he was _hard_ , and starved for some alone time.

—You are pathetic —Rhaast mocked, wishing to have a mouth so the boy would see his smile—. Disgusting, actually.

—Shut up.

The assassin pressed his member harder, the corrupted flesh of his left arm added both pain and thrill, but it wasn’t like it was going to last long. He liked to tease his dick just in the beginning and in the end, sometimes.

—You really are a masochist.

—I told you to shut the fuck up, Rhaast —a groan, half of pleasure, half of anger finishing the sentence was enough to make the darkin laugh, but he remained quiet for a little while.

Said silence made enough to allow the Ionian to spread his legs further, teasing his hole with warm, lubed, human fingers. Kayn hissed at the burning feeling of trying to stick two of his digits at once, soon followed by a moan as they settled in, rubbing the first pieces of flesh. A corrupted hand soon moved to his thigh, scratching and leaving red traces behind it with the claws.

—You know that right now you do not seem even slightly menacing, do you?

Shieda just glared the scythe, letting an unabashed moan be heard as soon as he was able to finger himself as far as he could, making the older roll his eyes. The sloppy watery sound that lube provoked filled the room in tempo of the brunet’s shameless voice.

—Seem like the killer need a dick badly.

Was he doing it on purpose?

—If you do not shut up, I will use you next time as a toy.

—You would not dare.

Yellow eyes shined in the little moon light which filtrated trough heavy curtains, taking a glimpse of the girth that was always in his hands, wandering how cold metal would feel.

—Do not tempt me.

Still, the thought of something bigger didn’t let go, and he was divided within his usual fantasy of Zed and the new possibility. The first was the beginning of it all, and the feelings he denied to have made it deeper, always leading to loud whimpers and shuteyes, red checks and even more need for the man, but the second… It was _exciting_ , new, and certainly kinky.

His sight remained in the weapon, feeling himself clench at the sole idea, grateful at how long his fingers were, allowing him to touch that spot, even if it was barely.

Rhaast watched in silent amusement how the claws roamed over the white canvas, soon blood ran down, dripping in the sheets, and everything seemed so _blissful_.

— _Rhaast_ … —he called out.

Neither were sure if it was just to be annoying or if Shieda was really feeling like it, but it made the tough if wanting a body just to be able to pound the moaning mess in the bed as he was craving for appear in the Darkin’s mind.

—Tell me.

—It feels _good_.

Broken voice overlaid broken fabric, but the older saw it. The brunet’s back arched with a moan and his hand closed and tugged around the sheets. The scythe was no fool, he knew how close the younger was, and it just from imagining himself being fucked by his sealed form and fingering.

Kayn could picture it, the metal getting warmer by his heat, not pariculary thick, but long, long enough to touch were he couldn’t, stimulating the places that felt better.

—Let go of it.

He groaned, as if the command had pushed him past the edge, and he panted, suddenly without air to breathe, and he whimpered, overwhelmed, staining his chest and belly in white.

There was a light pop like sound when his fingers retreated, letting his hole slightly stretched, and he gave his neglected shaft a few lazy strokes, as to finish his orgasm definitely.

His throat felt sore, and so did his legs, that just now he realized was blood coated.

—You made a mess of yourself.

Shieda turned, ready to answer to his weapon, but he realized fast enough, it wasn’t mockery but delight what filled those words.

It was going to be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative summaries or titles:  
> -How to fuck up a good Zed/Kayn idea.  
> -How to get Rhaast/Kayn outa no were.  
> -How to make Kayn look like a horny teen and not a killer in less than 700 words.  
> -Kayn wanted to masturbate, Rhaast to be an ass, and neither expected what would came out of it.


End file.
